victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Robbie Shapiro
Tumblr_lh9g5yGG9s1qhw9xxo1_500.jpg Rytrhjyuti.PNG Bgfrtrhhetht.png Guilhullhlk.png Boysballetrodre.jpg Rori1.png Tribbie2.jpg Tribbie1.jpg Robbie Shapiro.JPG Mawmaw.png Skystore.jpg Antibade.jpg Character robbie.jpg ImagesCA2Q9S3G.jpg Improvderobbie.png Pairings.jpg Robarazzi2.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Robbie.jpg Robbie.s..png Robbie Shapiro.JPG Trib.jpg Victorious-season-1-27.jpg Rade1.jpg Iparty with victorious.jpg Robbie and Rex.png Large..jpg Robbie oatmeal.jpg 09192.jpg 8s888.jpg imagesCAW5MESE.jpg large4.jpg Tribbie.jpg Robbierex.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).jpg SkyStoreAHolic.png Large12.png 36363481.jpg MattVSRobbie.jpg RobbiePearPad.jpg 123.jpg Liz (Jade) and Matt (Robbie) napping on each other (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww).jpg Eutyhjhjffthg.png Massage.jpg robbie.png robbie and rex.png B1b04152.png Eew.jpg Ece673f7b1e017fa028081470b45c2d4_15742947.jpg Aw.jpg robbie in the hospital.png Bgfrtrhhetht.png Monkey.png Tribbie5.png Tribbie RobbieFeelingTrinasFoot.png Large4.jpg Robbie and Rex.png Tumblr lkqlztkliE1qar63bo1 250.gif|gif Tumblr lkjqdjAYDL1qguonno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lka7naBj7b1qguonno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lk72xppUHo1qguonno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lk71tu1SUX1qguonno1 400.gif Db robbie.jpg ROBS.jpg Ipww.jpg tumblr_lmqyxy1Z2L1qguonno1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lmr37fk9jS1qbb7qqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgc26uGdZ21qguonno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lj5g61aGNn1qcqg9so1 500.gif|gif tumblr_ln65hzFktq1qkz36oo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lo3x6fuU0b1qguonno1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lo3xtwx18V1qguonno1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lhebfwmM5R1qagqm9o1_400.gif|gif Robbies new PP.jpg Large12.png Improvderobbie.png tumblr_lojpy84GPC1qiqy6oo1_500.gif|gif Tumblr loocdaqGGt1qd8z57o1 500.png 26788 384464255052 127860300052 3731854 6804775 n.jpg A R T T B S.png Robbie's reaction.png Tumblr lhd28uRRnY1qfy268.gif|gif Tumblr lk2qy0ZXqt1qf41o7o1 500.png Screen12.jpg Screen13.jpg IMG 0334.png IMG 0336.png Promerori.jpg RORI.gif|gif Rori10.jpg Rori Survivalofthehottest.png Rori TheDiddlyBops.png Survival-of-the-hottest-cart-b.jpg TyvyjkhUYY.jpg Untitledsssssssssssss.jpg IMG 0170.PNG Rori.jpg Rori.png Rorihugqhoo.jpg Tumblr ll94ijwqOQ1qzbzj8o1 500.gif|gif Cabbie Pic.jpg Pearpad.jpg Trying to share a fan1.jpg Monkey.JPG P 6.jpg Cabbie4.jpg Cabbie5.jpg Tumblr lob45xBOmG1qml0uuo1 500.png Robbie looks really cute.jpg Know how to scape.jpg tumblr_lotjiaOe0S1qa8jego1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lowpq0JIpb1qzq57ho6_250.gif|gif tumblr_lowpq0JIpb1qzq57ho1_500.gif|gif Backstage....look robbie.jpg Victorious-locked-up-7.jpg Victorious-locked-up-6.jpg Robbie is SURPRISED!!.jpg Never trust in strangers on a bus....jpg Broken glaaaaaas!!!.jpg tumblr_lp0rbgfnEg1qfal67o6_250.gif|gif tumblr_lj3lqcdfqj1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg Lockedup14.jpg Lockedup10.jpg Lockedup.jpg tumblr_lpd33dQnLv1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lp1aktB4yS1qzq57ho2_250.gif|gif RS.png RS1.png RS2.png TGPPSRobbie.png Poor Robbie.jpg And once again DONT EAT WHILE TEXTING.jpg hahahaha OK this is so hilarious.jpg TTZC02.png tumblr_lpzuo3EGHz1qguonno1_500.gif|gif Tumblr lq1chrg3Sn1r1oi5io1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lmspdg4WYm1qbfppso1 500.gif|gif Robarazzi.jpg Victoria-elizabeth-wood-victorious-06.jpg tumblr_lqyxl2l7Jb1qd8z57o1_400.gif|gif Robbie and Mr. Sikowitz.PNG Robbie pj's.png Robbie performance.png Tumblr lr6nfwR5pH1r2wfwho3 250.gif|gif Tumblr lr6nfwR5pH1r2wfwho2 250.jpg Tumblr lr6nfwR5pH1r2wfwho1 250.gif|gif Large-484.jpg tumblr_ls751yPah81qd8z57o2_500.png ROB&REX.JPG tumblr_lrqz0jLPW91qguonno1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lrqz0jLPW91qguonno2_500.gif tumblr_lt0yjzI9YT1qguonno1_500 (1).gif|gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o4_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o6_250.gif|gif tumblr_lo3tqsrYhr1qfy268.gif|To all the Robbie haters... Tumblr_lta2mvzVeF1qdpmv5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lt8dy4QveC1qci7q4o1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt8dy4QveC1qci7q4o4_250.gif|gif Catfeelingfeet.png tumblr_ltsjsveqJp1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lutthcD0pf1qd8z57o1_500.png Tumblr lux2b6cLci1r3zt4ao6 250.gif|gif No.gif|gif Opening Season 3.jpg Tumblr lvpfm32hcA1qguonno4 250.gif Tumblr lvpfm32hcA1qguonno2 250.gif Tumblr lve7lbsIfq1qguonno2 250.gif Robbieandchristy.png IMG 1289.PNG BatOpeningSequence.png robbie reviews rock.png robbie rex dies.png Hot Robbie....really hot.jpg Rex's tasty foot.jpg RobbieTTB5.jpg RobbieTBB3.jpg RobbieTBB2.jpg RobbieTBB1.jpg IMG_1317.PNG Robbiewc1.gif Robbiewc2.gif Cats.jpg Tori and cat.jpg Tori and robbie.jpg Toriandrobbiewc.PNG IMG 1460.PNG Tumblr lzdgrmqpDs1qguuoro3 250.gif|gif Tumblr lzdgrmqpDs1qguuoro2 250.gif|gif IMG 1491.PNG IMG 1516.PNG IMG 1517.PNG IMG 1518.PNG IMG 1522.PNG RoriJGC.png RobbieJGC.png Tribbiewditt.png rex dies robbie.png woop.JPG 130.JPG 133.JPG 134.JPG 145.JPG 147.JPG 053.JPG 068.JPG 070.JPG 074.JPG 075.JPG ch.JPG 081.JPG 026.JPG 028.JPG 029.JPG 041.JPG 042.JPG 043.JPG 044.JPG 046.JPG dth.JPG rt.JPG 049.JPG 050.JPG pose.JPG b.JPG 054.JPG 055.JPG 056.JPG tc.JPG 058.JPG 059.JPG wat.JPG twin pose.JPG 112.JPG 116.JPG 114.JPG 022.JPG ydr.JPG 037.JPG 006.JPG 007.JPG fib.JPG 009.JPG 011.JPG 012.JPG 013.JPG ham.JPG hhh.JPG jb.JPG troc.JPG wdid.JPG lrl.JPG rap.JPG 102.JPG dc.JPG 115.JPG bgfgdhgfcfgx.JPG sdfbbdfxdjkj.JPG swdsmmlkiudegh.JPG gjbhjhgb .JPG robbie play date.png robbie play date2.png Tumblr m0daxusPxK1r09zs6o3 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m0daxusPxK1r09zs6o1 250.gif|GIF IMG 1987.PNG IMG 1988.PNG IMG 1989.PNG IMG 1990.PNG IMG 2021.PNG IMG 2023.PNG IMG 2026.PNG IMG 2027.PNG IMG 2034.PNG IMG 2035.PNG IMG 2036.PNG IMG 2037.PNG IMG 2038.PNG IMG 2041.PNG IMG 2042.PNG IMG 2043.PNG tumblr_lthj4ldEhW1qkoed4o4_250.gif tumblr_lthj4ldEhW1qkoed4o2_250.gif Tumblr lzx7x7Wmcm1qguonno3 250.gif Tumblr lzx7x7Wmcm1qguonno2 250.gif Tumblr lzx7x7Wmcm1qguonno1 250.gif Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o8 250.jpg Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o7 250.jpg Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o6 250.jpg Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o5 250.jpg Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o4 250.jpg Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o3 250.jpg Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o2 250.jpg Tumblr m1rll99OW51qd8z57o1 250.jpg tumblr_lsci6pycm01r0gg70o1_250.gif Tumblr m2dajvrJrd1qefhtpo1 400.gif Roobieee.PNG IMG 2647.PNG IMG 2656.PNG IMG 2657.PNG IMG 2767.PNG IMG 2768.PNG IMG 2769.PNG IMG 2770.PNG IMG 2772.PNG IMG 2773.PNG IMG 2895.PNG IMG 2920.PNG IMG 2922.PNG IMG 3240.PNG IMG 3241.PNG IMG 3242.PNG IMG 3244.PNG IMG 3245.PNG IMG 3246.PNG IMG 3247.PNG IMG 3248.PNG IMG 3250.PNG IMG 3252.PNG IMG 3253.PNG IMG 3254.PNG IMG 3255.PNG IMG 3256.PNG IMG 3257.PNG IMG 3259.PNG IMG 3260.PNG IMG 3261.PNG IMG 3262.PNG IMG 3263.PNG IMG 3265.PNG IMG 3267.PNG IMG 3268.PNG IMG 3269.PNG IMG 3271.PNG Robbie Shapiro Robbie Shapiro